Train
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: "What's your name?" he asked, smiling, carrying her luggage and bags."Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia." she replied, smiling too."Gray Fullbuster." And that was the start of their love story but was changed because of Gray. And now, Gray has to do what it takes to have Lucy back. But hearing the news about.. *not a one-shot fic. anymore* R & R
1. Chapter 1: broken promises

**Train**

_~ X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Pairings: **Gray x Lucy

**Rating: **K +

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything.. Hiro Mashima is the real one!

**Status:** In progree

**Summary:**"What's your name?" he asked, smiling, carrying her luggage and bags."Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia." she replied, smiling too."Gray Fullbuster." And that was the start of their love story but was changed because of cheated on her. And now, Gray has to do what it takes to have Lucy back. *not a one-shot fic. anymore* R & R

* * *

Rozette-chan is here!

Waoh! I managed to have 3 stories, out of one day..

* * *

**Chapter 1: broken promises**

It all started when Lucy was waiting at the train. She was probably drinking. Her blonde hair that flows with the direction of the wind. Her blouse that seems to hugged her curves perfectly, paired with a matching blue shorts, fishnet stockings that reached above her knees, a beanie, and a pair of sneakers. Gray, meanwhile, was carrying his camera, taking pictures to his sorroundings that she accidentally caught Lucy and stole a picture from her. He smiled. Watching her every movements and realized that Lucy needed help, with her luggage. He unconsciously walked towards her and helped her, earning a hesitation gaze from Lucy.

"What's your name?" he asked, smiling, carrying her luggage and bags.

"Lucy..Lucy Heartfilia." she replied, smiling too.

"Gray Fullbuster." he introduced back as they handshaked.

And that was the start of their love story.

_And I know it shouldn't matter_

_As my heart begins to shatter like glasses_

_Just like dropping a feather_

_Feels like nothing_

Getting to know more with each other.

"Well, I love books..A romantic one!" Lucy exclaimed, beaming, in which, Gray chuckled.

They began hanging out with each other.

"_Hey Gray, teach me how to bike." she tugged Gray's sleeves, giving him her puppy dog eyes in which Gray can't resist._

_"Eh?! You don't know how to ride a bike huh?" he asked, raising a brow while Lucy looked away, blushing in embarrassment as Gray chuckled, then pulled her closer, kissing her forehead._

_"Uhmmm..yeah..so can you? please?" she replied, pleading._

_"Well, anything for my princess." he said, intertwining their fingers._

Taking wacky pictures with each other.

_"Lucy, please look at the camera." he pleaded, positioning his camera._

_"Okay.." Lucy pouted and then smiled at the camera with her sweetest smile._

_"Wacky part." Gray informed her as Lucy stuck her tongue out, giving a peace sign._

_"Both." they sync in unison and they stare at each other's eyes as Gray set the timer then rushed towards Lucy's side, getting their positions ready._

Laughing at each other's joke.

_"Hahaha..that's stupid, Gray." Lucy commented between her laughs._

_"I know right." Gray replied, playing with her fingers._

_As the sky outside gets brighter_

_And my face begins to glisten with tears_

_Remembering the times_

_We've been through_

Dating under the Sakura tree.

_"Eh? really?" Lucy asked Gray,who was laying at her lap enjoying her fingers , that are stroking his hair._

_"Yeah..and I love you, Lucy." he said, facing her, caressing her cheeks down to her lips as they shared their passionate-first kiss._

_Runaway,runaway,runaway_

_I feel like crying_

_I can't face you like this_

_Coward? probably, true_

_"Gray, I'm tired." Lucy complained._

_"Here..hop on my back." Gray said, smiling_

* * *

The lunch box fell like a 'thud'. Gray was with a bluenette, giving flowers. Gray heard the sound and was shocked to see a crying Lucy,running away. He picked the lunch box and a slapped made his way across his face. Juvia, the bluenette slapped him, before turning away. But, he don't care about Juvia. The important is Lucy. _My Lucy. _He made his way towards his home, opened the lunch box and was astonished to see a recorded-tape that was packed with plastic that was attached securely beside the Lunch box with his name printed on top of it. He slipped it into the radio and was shocked more. It was Lucy's voice.

_Hey Gray,_

_I just want to tell you..thanks for showing me around. I really had a great time and I wished I don't have to leave, but I won't forget about you._

Gray was now in a verge of crying, when he realized he hasn't oppened the envelope yet. He grabbed it and opened it, rummaging through the photos, they once shared. He keep on rummaging it until the last picture was now in his hands. He gripped it tighter, allowing his tears to fall.

.

.

.

It was a picture of _His Lucy._

* * *

I already changed this story into a multi-chapter fic.

_I changed its lyrics..its my own song-fics already..._

_is it okay? Mr Hanzo hattori I already changed it ;D_

how is it? is it bad?

Tell ME!

don't forget to review ;D

thanks.. Mr Hanzo hattori..I know you can't review again so lets just say... thank you, for informing me and also the compliment ;D

Ja'ne


	2. Chapter 2: Memories of him and her

**Train**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X**  
**_

* * *

Rozette-chan is here! thanks for my supporters, reviewers, readers and those who put this story in there alert and favorite lists!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories of him and her**

A few months passed, Gray can't still get over Lucy's departion. Even they knew each other for only a short period of time. He always felt that he knows her more deeply. He sometimes thought that she would be the perfect one. He wanted to kill himself. Why did he cheat on her? By nature? No! He kept on thinking, why did he do something terrible, that made him suffer in the end. He kept on staring at the ceiling blankly. Sometimes, he found himself rummaging through the photos of him and Lucy. He'd cried every night in despair and loneliness, nothing to hold on, to comfort. Nothing. Just the stars, watching him from afar, like a witness of his tragic sadness. _Its because of him_. Every tick of the clock, reminds him of their memories of being together. _Together. _For him, it is so far to be in a reality of being together again. Every Memories, promises, are now gone. If it wasn't for him, he may be able to move with Lucy. They should be living together now. They would never be lonely again, for their presence for each other is the most important thing. But it was now destroyed. Mainly, because of him. Every detail that reminds him of Lucy, never failed him to make him shed a tear of regret, guilt and sadness. He still remember the day, when he watched Lucy calmed the little girl that made him praised silently of how she is going to be a good mother.

_~flashback~_

_They were walking at the park hand-in-hand when Lucy saw a glimpse of brown hiding behind the bench. She elbowed Gray to look at her direction, giving her a questioning look. Gray looked at her direction and was shocked to see a little crying brunette hidding at the side of the bench. She looked vulnerable, like a lost puppy. Lucy made her way towards the little girl, dragging Gray. Lucy was now infront of the crying girl. The crying girl, however, sensing another presence, making her alarmed so when she looked up. She finds herself, looking at the most beautiful woman she ever seen. She looks kind, gentle, warm and loving. Lucy gave her a warm smile, that managed her to stopped her tears. She wiped her tears childishly as it turn into a hiccup. Lucy made a step forward then step again and what Lucy did next, shocked the Little girl and Gray. Lucy embraced the little girl, giving soothing circles to her back. The girl hugged Lucy around the waist as a respond, and buried her face at Lucy's stomach as she began to cry. Lucy didn't let go at the girl. She just kept on embracing the girl. A minutes passed, the girl managed to calmed down and wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked at Lucy. Gray smiled warmly at them. In distance, they looked like a family._

_"Are you okay, sweetie?" Lucy asked, wipping the girl's tears._

_"A-arigatou, N-nee-san." the girl spoke shyly._

_"Eh? nee-san?" Lucy asked, giving a sincere smile._

_"Ah?! I-I'm s-sorry!" the girl bowed in apology as Lucy and Gray laughed, earning a blush from the girl._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" Lucy asked kindly._

_"C-catherine." the girl answered, timidly._

_"Oh! Catherine, no need to be shy. Can you tell me why are you crying?" Lucy asked, stroking the girl's hair._

_"H-hmm.. I was l-lost. I was with my mother, a while ago, when I was curious at that and then I didn't realized that I was slipping onto my mama's hand and got over there." she said pointing at the cotton candy that was displayed at the cart._

_"Eh?" Lucy replied as Gray chuckled._

_"Why? You haven't eat a cotton candy before?" Gray asked, raising a brow, earning a 'no' from the girl._

_"Oh! so lets buy first before we will search your mama." Lucy said, holding the little girl's hand, who was shocked at the idea._

_"Oh really!" the girl said, jumping while raising a fist._

_"Yeah!" Gray and Lucy said in unison, as they dragged the girl towards the cotton candy cart._

_They were eating, happily. They looked like a family. A happy family. When they're done, they searched around the place and an hour passed, they still didn't found the moher. They were about to take a seat when the girl jumped in happiness, dragging them towards the direction of a brown-haired woman. The brown-haired woman, was searching for her daughter, hysterically. She don't want to take a rest. But then, she heard something like running and craned her neck towards the sound and her eyes were wide as saucers. There her daughter, safe and sound, dragging a blonde woman and a raven-haired man. She ran to them until the little girl hugged her mother tightly, while Gray and Lucy smiled._

_"Are you the one who found my daughter?" the brunette woman asked, stroking her daughter's hair lovingly._

_"Uhmm-" Lucy was cut of by Gray. "Yeah." Gray said coolly._

_"YEAH! Mom! They're amazing! They let me eat a cotton candy!" the girl said with sparkling eyes as her mother chuckled then turned towards them._

_"Thank you very much. I was scared about my daughter. But thank God, you two found her. I'm very grateful. What can I repay you for your kindness?" the mother asked in a grateful tone._

_"N-no need 'mam'. Perhaps, we really enjoyed your daughter's company. She's smart, kind and a loving kid." Lucy said, smiling at the kid._

_"well thank you." the mother ruffled the girls hair and smiled._

_"So mam, we shall take our leave." Gray butted in._

_"Okay." the mother smiled, understandingly._

_"Uhmm..thank you..-" the girl was cut of by Gray, who smiled. _

_"Gray and Lucy." he said, ruffling the kid's hair._

_"You should not be shy, kiddo." Gray added while the girl pouted._

_"Okay bye! We must leave now. Its getting late." the mother informed._

_"okay! take care 'Mam and Catherine!" Lucy said waving at them._

_~flashback end~_

"I missed her so much." Gray said to himself, staring at Lucy's smiling picture.

* * *

its not a one-shot anymore!

thanks for the reviews!

hehe :D finally! update!

I still had my priorities!

please review..

Ja'ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories II

**Train**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

_..beers, hangouts, outdoors are not the solution of your problems,_

_its just forgetting our problems for the meantime.._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories II**

Gray was packing his things. He was invited to hangout with Loke overnight. Well he was about to declined him but realizing his pathetic state. Maybe he just need some outdoors and fun. He didn't know why Loke called him but he knew that Loke wants to hangout since its been a long time they had seen each other.

"Man, I'm done." Gray said to himself as he zipped his bag and wiped his sweat by his back hand.

Gray checked the house before locking it and made his way at the train station. Loke is one of his best buddies but since he transferred to another university, they were separated. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he observed his sorroundings. He was in a park. He looked at the tree and smiled sadly. That was the tree where Lucy and Gray used to hangout. He neared at the tree and unconsciously touched the carvings on it, unaware that a tear rolled on his check. The carving looked like new. Its like that it had been carved yesterday.

_~Flashback~_

_They were in the park. They were at the bench with Gray laying on Lucy's lap, enjoying Lucy's finger as she stroked his hair._

_"Luce?" Gray asked, opening an eye as he stared directly at Lucy's brown orbs._

_"Hmmm?" Lucy hummed in response as she stared down at Gray, smiling._

_"What do you think of our future?" Gray asked, smiling as he caressed Lucy's cheek down to her lips._

_"Eh?!" Lucy shouted, shocked, covering her cheeks that were constantly crimson due from blushing._

_"Hmmm..I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to scare you." Gray explained, sitting up as he blushed in embarrassment while smiling sheepishly._

_"Hehe..right." Lucy replied, scratching her head, nervously._

_"Hey Luce! Follow me!" Gray said excitedly, quickly letting go of the topic as he made his way towards the tree, earning a questioning look from Lucy._

_"'Just come here!" he added, smiling like a chesire cat as Lucy made her way towards him._

_When Lucy was now beside him. Gray then start carving their initials which shocked Lucy._

_"Gray, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered, looking around._

_"Hehe..Carving of course." Gray stated proudly, grinning._

_"But, we might get caught!" Lucy whispered again, waving frantically looking panicky._

_"Wait..shhh..Luce..Just a minute." Gray whispered back, continuing his work as he made the final touches by carving a big heart around their initials and then making an infinity sign in the middle._

_"Done!" Gray shouted in glee as Lucy covered his mouth,causing the guard to almost looked at them _

_"Phew..that's close." Lucy sighed in relief, as she wiped her sweat on her forehead turning to Gray who was smiling with sparkles on his eyes._

_"Lucy, look!" Gray said, pointing at the carvings like a kid causing Lucy to looked at it._

_Before Gray could asked if its nice, he was being cut off by a kiss._

_"Hmmm.." Gray moaned as his arms hooked around Lucy's waist which caused Lucy to hooked her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened._

_~flashback end~_

"LH + GF= LHF, huh?" Gray murmured to himself , touching the carvings for the last time as he ran at the direction the train station. Leaving a tear on the tree.

* * *

Gray sat near the window deep in thought. He missed Loke, Natsu and the others. Too bad some of his close friends couldn't come. Well that was Loke said. He sighed. How many months have passed since he had last saw them?

"5 months, huh?" Gray said, looking at the sky.

He stared at the empty seat beside him and shooked his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Lucy again.

_~flashback~_

_"Ne, Gray, where are we going?" Lucy asked innocently, tugging his shirt._

_"Surprise, Luce~" he chuckled by her reaction. Lucy loves surprises._

_"Yay! Oh, G-gray?" Lucy asked, shyly._

_"Yeah?" Gray asked, caressing her cheek._

_"I-I'm sleepy. Can I l-"_

_"Lay your head on my shoulder?" Gray smirked at the blushing blonde who looked away._

_What Gray did, shocked Lucy. He cupped her chin for her to looked at him in the eye and smiled tenderly at her._

_"Luce, you know I love you right?" Gray asked, inching close to Lucy who only nodded._

_"Please..Say it to me what you really feel, Luce. Don't be shy." Gray added, inhaling her scent at the crook of her neck._

_"I love you Gray. I'm not shy you know. I'm just nervous that's all." Lucy reassured him by hooking her arms around his neck as they shared a passionate kiss._

_~flashback end~_

_"Lucy, wherever you are, I'll come for you." Gray thought, smiling sadly._

* * *

"Oh Gray! dude, you made it!" Loke said, doing their bro-fist as a greeting.

"Yeah..of course!" Gray said, stepping inside as Loke closed the door.

"You've changed, Gray!" Loke said, looking at him head-to-toe.

"Stop it Loke. Anyway, are the others already here?" Gray asked, hanging his jacket, heading towards at the living room.

"Yeah..But Jellal and Natsu can't come." Loke followed him.

They were in the living room already and Gray was shocked by Gajeel, Rogue and Sting drinking some beer while watching some horror movies. They changed a lot. Gajeel's hair was now shorter and his clothes are more punk. Rogue's attitude was the same always but he is more mascular now and Sting, his blonde hair is more spiker and his blonde have grown. He looks like badass.

"Hey! Gray's already here!" Loki shouted, grabbing the beer from Sting.

The three guys looked at Gray and they smiled.

"Hey Gray, you've changed." Sting informed him, doing their bro-fist.

"You too." Gray laughed.

"Lets party!" Gajeel shouted, raising a can of beer.

"More like hangout." Rogue corrected him, earning a grunt from Gajeel.

"Tch..lets just have fun right now!" Gajeel shouted, grabbing a guitar while singing as usual while they laughed like old times.

And so, their evening was nice. Beers, jokes, anything. Watching some movies while Loke invited all her girls. Usual nights like old times, indeed.

* * *

hahaha..can't wait for the next chapter~

hey! if you're probably confused by the carving..It says 'LH + GF= LHF' which means Lucy Heartfilia + Gray Fullbuster= **Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster**

I'm already sleepy .

please don't forget to leave a review ;)

**Twins of Ice would be next~**

**thanks for my readers, reviewers and supporters X))**


	4. Chapter 4: goddess, princess, blondie?

**Train**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Chapter 4

Gray woke up by the sounds of grumbling. He was passed out on the floor yesterday. He stood up but groaned when a certain headache greeted him.

"Stupid hangover!" Gray cursed as he walked towards the bathroom drowsily, careful of each steps for his friends are sprawled on the floor.

He was now in the bathroom and he quickly opened the cabinet in search for Advil as his other hand was busy clutching his head from pain. The bottles of medicines was messily rummaged by Gray who was not in the proper condition because of the headache. Finally, he found the Advil and quickly opened it before tossing them at his mouth. He was about to go out and go to the kitchen when he heard Loke grumbling and groaning coming towards the bathroom. Probably, getting some Advil. He smirked as he suddenly tossed the container of Advil to Loke who was startled that he began to juggled the bottle like a clown.

"Seriously Gra-Ouch!" Loke clutched his head as his other hand was busy opening the container before tossing the tablet like Gray did earlier.

"Whatever. By the way, why did Jellal and Natsu didn't come yesterday?" He asked, handing Loke the water which he gladly accepted.

"Oh! yeah.. Jellal is really busy and Natsu is very very busy for his..-whatever-" Loke said rolling his eyes.

"huh?" Gray asked, confused which caused Loke to smacked his forehead.

"Oh..yeah..You don't know yet, huh?" Loke asked as he placed the bottle to its original place, glaring at Gray for the mess he did on his cabinet.

"Know what?" Gray asked, raising a brow at Loke who was now in his dream land.

"Natsu's getting married! If you probably saw his fiancee` you would be really shock! She's a goddess, dude!" Loke said with sparkling eyes as he nudge his shoulder.

"tch..eh? so you're hitting on Lisanna now?" Gray asked in a nonchalant tone which caused Loke to stared at him in disbelief.

"Dude..heck no! Princess is different from Lisanna! She's sweet, kind and awesome!" Loke exclaimed in fascination as Gray rolled his eyes.

"Now..you're even giving her weird nicknames." Gray said, grabbing a carton of milk in the refrigerator.

"Whatever. But she's really nice, dude." Loke said while grabbing 2 cups.

"Yeah..a hot body too. She's frickin' cool~" a slurred cocky voice interrupted as Gray and Loke looked at the owner of the voice who was none other than Sting who was walking like a zombie with his eyes close.

"I agree with that." another voice interrupted but it was calmer this time.

"Oh..Rogue, had fun yesterday?" Sting asked at him while grinning but still with closed eyes.

"Back from the topic, You mean the fire-freak idiot? and woah.. I thought Lisanna were only the one who can handle him?" Gray asked, looking at them, waiting for their reply.

He just can't believe that his rival, tobasco-freak bestfriend was actually engage before him. And what's shocking the most is that it isn't Lisanna. He really can't imagine what this girl would be like. Handling Natsu is the worst.

"Hey! Stripper, yeah and she can't only handle Natsu but all of us. Blondie is really cool and quite feisty..hmm..my type." Sting said with a smile, leaning at the wall for support.

"What! she's my type too!" Loke shouted, glaring at Sting who only glared back before grinning like an idiot.

"Guys, stop it. She's not single understand? She's engaged with Natsu for goodness sake!" Rogue shouted, annoyed for the first time causing the others to looked at him suspiciously as he shrugged.

"Oh..bunny girl? gi-hee..the bookworm chic. I admit she's cool but-" a voice said as the others stared at him for a moment awaiting for him to finished while Sting and Loke held their breath.

"but not my type." Gajeel finished causing Sting, Rogue and Loke to sighed in relief.

Sting and Loke glared at each other before sharing a look as they sharply glared at Rogue who was grabbing the medicine innocently, aware of the looks while Gajeel laughed at them.

"Guys, what the hell!? So you're hitting on Tobasco-freak's fiancee` now? So uncool." Gray said, raising a brow at them, earning a glare from Loke and Sting.

"Just admiration." Rogue corrected calmly, causing Loke and Sting to glare at him as he rolled his eyes in return.

"Heck! whatever.. But you should meet her Ice-freak." Sting said, grinning at the nickname he gave him.

"Shut up, blondie! and of course, I want to meet her. I can't believe there would be anyone except Lisanna who can handle him and *ehem*all of you." Gray said, smirking causing them to rolled their eyes.

* * *

I know its very very short ;D

have ideas?

please leave a review, its been a long time, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Train**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Chapter 5

Gray sighed as he packed his clothes. Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue have been invited by Natsu to hang-out since he wasn't able to hang-out with them. They would be staying at Natsu's mansion for a week with his fiancee`. And yes, a mansion. Unbelievable right? Natsu Dragneel, the pink-haired idiot, actually owns a mansion. But considering Natsu's getting married, it seems sensible to understand about Natsu planning a future with his fiancee' to form a family one day. The thought made Gray smile. He just can't believe that the hot-headed moron had turned into this man. His fiancee' must be that good for Natsu and the boys considering Natsu as a dense-freak since high-school.

"Stripper! Y'done?!" Sting called out as Gray zipped his bag.

"Already done before you were born!" Gray joked, earning a few laughs from the gang as Sting scoffed.

"tch..shut up, ice-freak!" Sting barked as Gray flinched at the nickname.

Before Gray could retort, Loke interrupted them.

"Hey! now's not the time for this! Princess is waiting for us!" Loke said dreamily causing all of them to perked their ears.

"Oh sh*t! I forgot! Blondie's probably waiting for us! C'mon! hurry up, old-hags!" Sting shouted, running towards the car as they raced.

* * *

Natsu woke up by the sound of chirpings. He nuzzled closely at his fiancee', smiling in contentment as her scent overtook him. Her scent is sweet and mild. Floral flowers with a hint of vanilla and strawberry. A minutes had passed, they stayed like that until Lucy stirred and groaned.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu greeted cheerfully as Lucy rubbed her eyes and then blinked before smiling and nodding as a greeting.

"Ughh..M..mor-hmmppphhh!" she was cut off when Natsu kissed her tenderly. She smiled as she kissed back fighting in dominance. Their kiss turned into a heated and passionate make-up and realizing how much they needed air, they pulled out but still leaning their foreheads together, closing their eyes.

Natsu was the first one to opened his eyes as he kissed Lucy's forehead.

"I love you, Luce." he said, caressing her face as he kissed her again.

"I love you more Natsu." she replied, touching his hands as she stared at him in a sincere way.

"Oh crap! We're going to meet them at the mall right? What time is it?" He asked in a panic way.

"Uhh.. 7:25." Lucy replied as Natsu sighed and then smirked. He looked at her with fire in his eyes as he moved forward. Lucy gulped and backed away.

"Uhmm..Hey N-natsu, We're meet-kyaaaa!" Lucy shouted as Natsu hugged her then kissed her at her sides then at her neck then ...

"They can wait. Right Luce~" Natsu purred as Lucy regained her shocked and then giggled while slowly discarding their clothes.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry! no lemon for this story..I think? I'm such a lazy bum...hehehe.. this chapter is very short because I know it gives us idea of who is Natsu's fiancee`. This chapter is just for clarifications but I feel bad about this so I wrote this part a little. This chapter is supposed to be an Author Note so no complaining of how short this chapter contains or else I'll be in Mira mode! hehe ^-^

_**Regarding the story: (not that sure)**_

**-This story will only evolved around Gray and Lucy's love story even if they're not meant-to-be in this story.**

**-The genre will change.**

**-This story isn't a happy ending ..I think? for this story will retold about love and mistakes.**

**-A deathfic**

**I have a game..hehe..Anyone who can guess my age will be having a prize. Please be specific and no year hahaha..**

_**Possible prizes:**_

**-A one-shot story dedicated for you (Any parings,genre and ratings)**

**-A spoiler of one of my story.**

**-Update for the next chapter (any of my stories)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Train**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lucy and Natsu were already waiting at the food court and Natsu kept on ordering hot and spicy food. Lucy groaned. '_When will they arrive?'_Lucy thought, tapping her foot impatienly while glaring at Natsu who was busy slurping his spicy ramen like it has no tomorrow. ... Well, considering it's Natsu, it probably doesn't.

"Natsu, keep it down! Many people are watching and besides, it's like you haven't eaten in days!" Lucy half-shouted watching the people in an observant manner as Natsu turned to stare at them to make the people turn away. Natsu turned to look at Lucy and pouted.

"They aren't staring, Luce. And when's the last time I ate like this, —ucy." Natsu asked while chomping his spicy bread as Lucy sighed and then smiled.

_"Natsu is Natsu." _Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu lovingly.

"Natsu, I'm going to the bathroom." Lucy informed Natsu as Natsu nodded—slurping his ramen again.

* * *

"Hey Gray, look! A fingerboard competition! Our favorite when we were still seniors right?" Loke nudged Gray as he pointed the massive crowds gathering around the ramps as Gray nodded.

"Yah... I miss those days. Joining different competitions, ne?" Gray said as Loke nodded.

Gray and Loke were part of a famous group in the fingerboard society. Gray, Loke, and Natsu actually made up the group and they always joined many competitions, as many as possible. Every lunch time or break time in their school would be be filled with students gathering around them as they practiced different strategies and tricks. But when they graduated to college, it was different. No occasional visits and no hang-outs.

"Sting, Gajeel and Rogue, we'll catch up. We'll watch the competition and then we'll follow." Loke called out but they only rolled their eyes and nod. They couldn't argue with Gray and Loke since their love for fingerboards are the same. They really didn't quite understand about it but they respect it. Gray, Natsu, and Loke were actually pros in terms of fingerboards.

Gray and Loke immediately separated as Loke watched many competitors on the right while Gray was at the left observing the different moves with people cheering and clapping at the background. Gray and Loke rolled their eyes. They're not bragging or anything but the moves were just so lame.

"I'm outta here." Gray said as he turned to Loke then rolled his eyes_."Flirting again?"_he thought as he shooked his head in disbelief. Just how many girls falls in his charm?

Gray went to buy a pizza when a familiar scent passed through him. He turned back and was shocked to see a blonde-haired woman similar to someone passed by him. He was dumbfounded at first but managed to have guts to call her.

"Miss?" he called out as the certain woman just ignored him like she didn't heard him.

Gray immediately followed her and when the woman turned around but not really turned that Gray can only saw her through side-view. He was shocked.

_Lucy...Luce_

_Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia_

Gray stopped all of a sudden and then immediately turned around to the different direction, making his way to a lounge. Gray flipped his phone and decided to text the others that he won't be making it.

_I won't be making it. Let them know and I'll be catching up with you all tomorrow and I'm staying at an inn._

_I'm feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Just let Natsu know._

_From: Gray Fullbuster_

_To: Loke Leo_

Gray sat at the sofa as he frowned. He needed time to think about it. He should have called her immediately but he didn't. Instead, he just stood there acting so shocked in an unexpected vision. He still has no guts in facing her. All the things he had done, he surely had no guts and face to look at Lucy. All those memories were like yesterday and it was making him very guilty and terrible but someday, he will sure he will have a guts to face Lucy and take her back.

_At least, Lucy is in here._

_Somewhere in Magnolia. _

_And I will take her back.._

* * *

**A/N.** here it is~ hehe..anyway, the fingerboard thingy just came into my mind since its very famous here in the Philippines. My classmates are crazy with that—mostly, boys. They are too crazy with that, that every break time, they would dragged our teacher's desk, placed some ramps, gather some chairs and they will suddenly brag about their moves and flips saying, *da! kan-a na!* (Da! eat that!) hahha..they are very cute when they always did that. Anyway, another update ne? I'm feeling sorry about my beta-reader. I'm sending her files all of a sudden since I have some feeling that I would update my stories. I'm happy I wasn't lazy in typing right now but mind you, I'm very lazy in terms of chores. Gahh! I wasn't able to return the book in the library..huhuhu..The funds are increasing :( And I'm very sorry nance-chan.. I just want to update my stories since I'm taking advantage at the time and the mood of my parents and also mine :) I'm sorry for taking your time :(

PM me if you have some concerns regarding about anything. I can also give you some encouragements and I'll be your friend at anything :) Please review your suggestions and comments minna~

**Nance-chan: Hey, all of StarMaidenGazer's readers. It'll probably be my fault if updates are late so sorry. And another apology for any mistakes you see. Does anyone else love to watch fingerboard skating, but couldn't do it to save their life? 'Cause that's me. X.X**


End file.
